fran_bowfandomcom-20200223-history
Grace Dagenhart
Grace Dagenhart in is the twin sister of Lucia Dagenhart, the sister-in-law of Martin Bow and the aunt of Fran Bow Dagenhart. When she was young, she and Lucia were part of a study on twin siblings by Dr. Oswald Harrison. Introduced as the caring and concerned aunt of Fran, Fran initially finds that her aunt's attempts to visit her were blocked by Dr. Marcel Deern. However, this could simply be a ruse to paint for Fran the impression of a worried guardian, as it is later revealed that she is working with Dr. Oswald and was involved in her sister and brother-in-law’s murder. Appearance Grace has a fairly pallid complexion with short brown that has coiffed curls at the end and brown eyes. She wears a flowing knee-length green dress with brown heels. Being identical twin sisters, Grace shares the exact same appearance as Lucia Dagenhart. Personality Grace originally appears to be a loving aunt who is concerned for Fran Bow Dagenhart's mental health and a loving aunt. However, it is later revealed that she had ulterior motives for placing Fran in Oswald Asylum, mostly to place Fran in direct control of Oswald Harrison for his brain studies. She reveals her true colors when Fran discovers her involvement in the Dagenharts' deaths. She is portrayed as aloof, eerily detached, selfish, and slightly unhinged, showing panic only when Fran threatens her life. For example, she shows disinterest while talking about her involvement in her sister's and brother-in-law's murder, as well as tossing Mr. Midnight to his death. However, her strange indulgence in hyperbole when calming down Fran, as well as her willingness to help Dr. Oswald extract her little niece's brain point to a possibility of brainwashing and mental conditioning by Dr. Oswald, having been inducted into his experiments from a very young age. Whether this display of sociopathic tendencies was fostered from being experimented on is up to debate, as Lucia was most likely dissimilar from her twin sister in personality, having cared sincerely for Fran. Trivia * Grace calls Fran Bow Dagenhart "Little Shining Fran" for reasons unknown, which might be a reference to "The Shining by Stephen King" or this could allude to Fran's role as 'Keeper of Keys' * From dialogue spoken in Chapter 5, we can assume that Lucia Dagenhart and Grace had a falling out at some point about what to do with Fran where Grace wanting to sacrifice her in the way of scientific progression by extracting her brain, while Lucia was horrified by this suggestion. Grace says Lucia tried to hide Fran after this, but from the events in the game's opening, it can be assumed the two made up at some point, Grace feigning that she had changed her mind in order to be allowed back into Fran's life, with her motives remaining unchanged. * Even though the house on Haze Street is one of Fran's parents, Grace expected to find her aunt there and she was disappointed thoroughly to find she was missing. Gallery LeonCastillo.png 1E353568-BC17-4880-8368-2847BD9E4ADF.png|Grace killing Mr. Midnight in Chapter 5 RU: Грейс Дагенхарт Category:Characters Category:List Of Characters Category:Fifth Chapter Category:Humans Category:Villians Category:Ithersta